Talk:Spiderweb Woman
These new characters you're making... are they open sourced? Or...? Like, there's nothing anywhere that say's how to use them? There isn't even anything stating they can be used at all?Cebr1979 (talk) 13:22, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I know you've created a public domain category but, that doesn't make any sense as everything on this wikia would fall into that category. There really isn't a way to just say that something is public domain. In order to do that, you would have to die and then the rest of us would need to wait however many years whatever country you live in say's we would have to wait for them to be public domain, in which case, they can't be here. I would prefer you don't die so the only way to voluntarily place something in the public domain is by open sourcing it or releasing it under one of the creative commons.Cebr1979 (talk) 13:29, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I didn't add the public domain category, it was already here. Creators can donate things fully to the public domain if they either use a creative commons zero license or make a declaration of donation to the public domain. Basically if you make something and post it online and say 'I release this into the public domain' it counts as public domain. I am going to make another category for 'Copyrighted images' because even though the characters I create are public domain, the images I mostly use are copyrighted to the heromachine website.JoeFrankenstein (talk) 16:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) That would be fine but, you wouldn't put the characters bio page in a category "Copyrighted images" because the character is not a copyrighted image, it's a character. You would want to add the image only to that category. If you message Hyju on his talk page, he can help you with you that. He's really good at categorizing images. If you're going to release something under a CC zero license, that's fine too but, you need to state that in the notes section so people know that's what you've done.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:26, November 25, 2014 (UTC) "I declare this public domain" is not legal. If you google those very words, you will see that. You need to either open source them or release them via a CC license or they just can't be here. Simply saying, "I declare them public domain," does nothing. You still own them because you're alive. Things have to enter the public domain, they can't be put there.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) If I add a creative commons license is that considered open source?JoeFrankenstein (talk) 18:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you wanting them to be open source? Like, I don't really get it. If you want them to be open source, can't you just add an open source statement like you did to the others?Cebr1979 (talk) 23:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't sure if there were additional legal steps I needed to do to make the characters open source. JoeFrankenstein (talk) 02:32, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay. Yes, that's fine. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Cebr1979 (talk) 02:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) First Appearance? Joe: How is her first appearance "unknown?" Wouldn't it be when you created her and posted her here?Cebr1979 (talk) 06:53, December 8, 2016 (UTC)